Cleaning the inner surfaces of windowpanes can be accomplished by a number of ways well-known to everybody. However, a clean inner surface of a windowpane is not very helpful to the overall general appearance of the window if the outer surface is dirty, spotted and smeared.
The inaccessibility of the outer surfaces of windowpanes presents a problem of long standing duration, since cleaning the outer surfaces can be hard, inconvenient and sometimes dangerous. This is especially true of windowpanes in houses and apartment buildings which cannot easily be reached from the ground or by means of a ladder or an extendable window washing device. As a result the outer surfaces of windowpanes in many dwellings are often cleaned less frequently than would otherwise be desirable. Sometimes, the only cleaning is by means of natural precipitation such as rain or snow.
Curiously enough, there is no known commercially available window wipe which provides a container on the outer surface of the windowpane for storing the magnetized cleaning element when not in use. The prior art related window cleaners all include large follower units which must be removed from the outer surface of the pane before the magnetic force is removed from the inner surface of the pane. The following United States patents include the closest prior art of which the inventor is aware:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,357,869; 1,603,175; 2,700,171; 2,805,438;
The present invention is convenient, economical and safe. It also greatly reduces the weight and surface of the cleaning element in touch with the windowpane.